RESIDENT EVIL Colossus Project
by Dr. Ray Palmer
Summary: Final alternativo para o filme Resident Evil Apocalypse. O doutor Ashford promete aos sobreviventes tira-los da cidade, mas acabará levando-os a um local esquecido de Raccoon repleto de perigos. E um dos integrantes será vítima das criações da Umbrella...
1. 1

**RESIDENT EVIL: Colossus Project**

**Observações:**

- Este fic se passa no universo dos filmes, assumindo o lugar do final do filme "Resident Evil: Apocalyse". Não curte os filmes, não leia.

- Haverá _hentai_ e outras coisas curiosas...

* * *

**1**

Eles estavam exaustos, sujos, feridos. Afinal haviam acabado de passar pelo local que um dia fora uma Escola Primária, tomada agora por zumbis famintos e, para piorar, cães mortos-vivos. Dobermanns, utilizados tanto pela segurança da Umbrella quanto pela unidade K-9 da polícia de Raccoon City. O T-Virus não escolhia raças ou pedigree para contaminar seus hospedeiros, mas aqueles pareciam ter sido beneficiados. Malditos! Ao menos Valentine fritara alguns deles na cozinha da escola...

O importante era que o saldo fora positivo. Apesar de terem perdido Terri, haviam encontrado outros sobreviventes: um cafetão local chamado L.J. e um mercenário trabalhando para a Umbrella, agora renegado, de nome Carlos Olivera. E, o mais importante: a filha do "Doutor Destino", o traidor misterioso dentro da Umbrella que os estava ajudando, fora encontrada: Angela Ashford. Ela seria o ticket do grupo para fora daquele inferno.

Haviam deixado a escola, e agora Alice usava um terminal de telefone público para se comunicar com o duvidoso benfeitor. Próximos a ela, Jill, Carlos, L.J. e a pequena Angela aguardavam. Logo que a comunicação foi iniciada, o homem do outro lado da linha pediu:

- Deixe-me falar com minha filha!

- Primeiro, você nos diz como sairemos daqui! – Alice foi enérgica. E, apesar de essa postura beneficiá-los, os demais ainda não conseguiam confiar totalmente nela.

- Há um helicóptero... – o "Doutor Destino" parecia, pela primeira vez em horas, um tanto incerto. – Já está sendo preparado! Ele decola em trinta minutos! Será o último transporte a deixar Raccoon City antes de eles detonarem o míssil!

- Algo me diz que esse helicóptero não foi mandado para nós...

- Não... Ele tem outro propósito, mas está pouco guardado.

- Aonde é a área de evacuação?

- Posso falar com minha filha agora? – insistiu o pai de Angela.

Alice fez uma careta e cedeu, passando o telefone para a criança. Enquanto pai e filha se aliviavam por ouvirem um ao outro e travavam o diálogo esperado numa situação dessas, Jill suspirou, sentando-se numa mureta próxima. Já não agüentava mais andar. A marcha desde a saída de seu apartamento na manhã daquele dia, quando a cidade começou a ficar de pernas para o ar, fora longa e exaustiva. Primeiro se dirigira até o Departamento de Polícia, passando então a uma busca por sobreviventes pelas ruas junto ao colega do S.T.A.R.S. Peyton Wells e a condução destes até a ponte Raven's Gate, em que existira a promessa de uma evacuação. Mas a mesma não viera, graças aos canalhas da Umbrella. Eles então recuaram até a igreja, passaram por maus bocados, conheceram a estranha e hábil Alice, Peyton morrera, encontraram um estranho monstro, estabeleceram o plano e o contrato com o "diabo" para salvarem a misteriosa Angela... E agora cobravam sua parte, ansiando por deixar a cidade dos mortos.

Valentine ajeitou os cabelos. O top azul e a saia preta que vestiam estavam suados, suas botas machucavam seus pés. _Só mais um pouco..._ – pensou ela, crendo que logo o sofrimento terminaria. Recarregou sua arma. Voltou as pupilas ao chão de concreto, pensando nos colegas mortos, nas vidas arruinadas naquela tragédia... Era difícil de acreditar. Então levantou a cabeça, notando que o tal L.J. olhava fixamente para si... mais precisamente para seu busto!

- Perdeu alguma coisa? – a policial perguntou, incomodada.

- Não, nada... – o cafetão disfarçou, desviando o olhar.

A verdade era que ele achara aquela mulher extremamente linda. Corpo magistralmente esculpido, olhos estupendos, porte rígido, seios atraentes. Não reclamaria se acabasse se perdendo no meio daqueles seios, hehe! Mas achou melhor, daquele momento em diante, se conter. Afinal, estar num pesadelo cheio de zumbis comedores de carne não era lá muito afrodisíaco, e julgando que aquela policial já quase estourara seus miolos mais cedo na delegacia, todo cuidado era pouco!

- Eu a verei muito em breve! – o contato prometeu à filha, voz determinada. – Coloque a moça na linha de novo!

A pequena Angela obedeceu, devia saber que sua segurança e a chance de tornar a ver o pai dependiam daquelas pessoas estranhas. Alice retomou o telefone e indagou, tentando não perder a paciência:

- Para onde nós precisamos ir?

- O helicóptero estará na Universidade de Raccoon! – quase imperceptível, a fala do "Doutor Destino", cujo sobrenome também devia ser Ashford, soou meio hesitante.

- A Universidade? – Alice questionou, incerta a respeito de saber onde estava localizada. – Tem certeza?

- Sim. Existe um laboratório embaixo do campus, e o helicóptero foi enviado para recolher cápsulas contendo espécimes que se encontram nessas instalações. Vocês pegarão uma carona nesse transporte!

- Tem certeza de estar pouco guardado?

- Absoluta.

- Certo... Estamos indo.

- Andem rápido!

A ligação foi encerrada, e Alice, virando-se para os outros, ergueu um dos braços, dedo indicador da mão levantado. Apontava para uma rua próxima dali, repleta de carros batidos e estilhaços de vidro pelo asfalto. Um poste torto pendia sobre a via, faíscas saltando de um transformador em curto.

Lonsdale Yard, um bairro estudantil. Ela sabia sim onde se situava o campus. Não era tão longe. Chegariam, andando rápido, em vinte minutos.

- Por ali! – ela indicou. – A área de evacuação é a Universidade de Raccoon!

- Confere com um dos pontos-chave que recebemos nas instruções da missão – confirmou Olivera. – Acho que podemos confiar mesmo no sujeito!

Voltaram então a andar, Alice dando uma das mãos a Angela, que não reclamou, acompanhando-os. Jill levantou-se da mureta bufando, checando brevemente seu equipamento e logo se botando de novo em marcha. Estava acabando, estava acabando, precisava crer nisso! Tinha a pistola, no coldre, pronta para ser sacada a qualquer momento: muitos daqueles deploráveis mortos-vivos deveriam estar à espreita.

* * *

Charles Ashford odiava ter que mentir. Ainda mais para pessoas que lutavam para permanecerem vivas um inferno criado pela empresa que destruíra sua vida e seus sonhos.

Mas, no mundo em que vivia, naquele ambiente de intrigas, conspirações e traições que compunham a chamada Umbrella Corporation, ele aprendera a se situar acima disso. Era o único meio que possuía para fazer o bem. O único meio para cultivar algum tipo de integridade. Agindo sujo, ele faria um mundo limpo. E mesmo sem saber, mesmo sendo enganadas por sua lábia de salvador, aqueles sobreviventes de Raccoon contribuiriam com ele.

Talvez eles se revoltassem quando chegassem ao campus e descobrissem não existir helicóptero nenhum, nem plano de evacuação ali. Cain e seus homens aguardavam na Prefeitura, o real ponto de extração. Eles queriam Alice. A mais perfeita cobaia em que já haviam conseguido botar suas mãos. O organismo que se fundira com o T-Virus a nível celular. O presidente Wesker arriscaria todo o patrimônio da empresa por ela, isso era certo. Isaacs também. Todos os membros daquela corja...

Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que o fato de Alice estar entre os sobreviventes era prejudicial para Charles, já que assim o grupo seria caçado com mais afinco por seus inimigos e sua filha estaria ameaçada, também havia um ponto positivo. Sendo tão poderosa e única, Alice seria o ser perfeito para o teste de _Colossus_. Era certo que os experimentos não haviam sido concluídos, que os efeitos em seres vivos não puderam ser plenamente comprovados, mas sendo Alice uma carta coringa que já dera tanta sorte, talvez nesse quesito também daria...

E, como Alice sem dúvidas se voltaria contra a Umbrella e iria até o fim do mundo para destruí-la, então ela deveria _mesmo_ ser cobaia de testes com o equipamento...

O problema seria como fazer isso, de que forma fazer com que tudo corresse como o planejado e não tirar os sobreviventes de sua alçada...

Levando uma mão ao queixo e encostando-se à cadeira, Ashford pôs-se a pensar sobre...

* * *

- Ai! – Carlos reclamou da fisgada em seu braço causada pela ampola metálica.

- O que injetou nele? – inquiriu Jill conforme andavam, curiosa.

- O antivírus – respondeu Alice. – É confiável, não se preocupe. Estava nas coisas de Angela, o pai dela deixou várias doses com ela. Lembre-se que nosso amigo aqui foi mordido...

A administração da substância foi concluída, Olivera massageando de leve o braço. L.J. apenas observava intrigado, mas sem coragem para se manifestar. Partiu de Valentine a dúvida:

- Como o vírus age?

- O T-Virus consegue reanimar células mortas. Ele se utiliza dos impulsos elétricos que ainda permanecem no cérebro após a morte das pessoas para trazê-las de volta à vida. Elas, porém, passam a seguir apenas os instintos mais primitivos, como se alimentar. Se injetado em tecido vivo, o T-Virus é capaz de causar mutações incontroláveis, dependendo do hospedeiro... como fizeram comigo!

- Tá falando sério? – assustou-se L.J. – Essa coisa está nas suas veias?

- Sim, mas fui contaminada de uma maneira diferente. Via controlada. Não se preocupem. Não irei me tornar um daqueles monstros e atacar vocês.

Eles não conseguiam ter tanta certeza disso...

Continuaram caminhando. As ruas estavam desertas, apenas um ou outro morto-vivo sendo visto vagando sem rumo pelas calçadas e becos. Como eles se encontravam longe e eram lentos, seria melhor não desperdiçar munição. Além do que, tinham de seguir andando. Segundo o doutor "bom-samaritano", o helicóptero de evacuação não demoraria muito para levantar vôo. E eles já haviam se deslocado por pelo menos dez minutos.

L.J. seguia logo atrás de Jill, ambos separados por poucos metros de distância. Distraído, suas duas _Golden Luggers_, pistolas douradas, empunhadas, o cafetão ignorava os gemidos dos zumbis trazidos pelo vento e mantinha os olhos atentos aos quadris de Valentine, observando extasiado o movimento destes para lá e para cá, ainda que involuntário, conforme ela andava. Deu graças aos céus pela policial não se dar conta de que ele assistia aos seus sensuais movimentos, e desejou novamente poder ter algo com aquela mulher! Nem se fosse durante apenas uma noite, umas poucas horas... ele seria o homem mais feliz do mundo!

Bem, se o maldito vírus escapasse dos limites de Raccoon e infectasse o planeta todo, seria bem mais fácil poder afirmar que ele seria o mais feliz dentre os sobreviventes...

- **Groooohhhaaaaarrrr!**

- Que isso? – assustou-se L.J. diante do inesperado som.

Quando percebeu, havia um zumbi pálido e ensangüentado quase saltando sobre si, braços estendidos para imobilizá-lo. Usava uniforme azul de carteiro, com o boné ainda se mantendo equilibrado sobre a cabeça, na qual faltava uma orelha. Trazia pendurada ao tronco a bolsa com a correspondência, cartas manchadas de vermelho voando conforme andava. Logrando agarrar a vítima pelos ombros, o morto-vivo aproximou do pescoço do desesperado rapaz a boca repleta de dentes podres e fiapos de carne já degustada, prestes a estraçalhar seu pescoço... Mas alguém acabou sendo mais rápido que os dois.

O tiro foi igualmente inesperado, acertando o zumbi na testa. A bala acabou fazendo explodir o que restava de seu crânio, sangue e gosma voando sobre L.J., que passou a berrar de nervosismo, sem entender direito o que acontecia. O corpo inanimado do infectado caiu num baque, e, levantando os olhos, o cafetão admirou sua salvadora: Jill Valentine, que mantinha apontada a pistola recém-usada, cano fumegando. Se não houvesse sido rápida, L.J. teria se transformado em jantar daquele monstro. Ou melhor, desjejum, pois o dia logo amanheceria.

- Obrigado! – ele agradeceu, tremendo e erguendo uma mão para tentar se limpar.

- Fique mais atento, por favor! – repreendeu a policial com face séria, abaixando então a arma e, tornando a ficar de costas para ele, voltou a caminhar apressadamente.

_Não tenho culpa se esses seus quadris maravilhosos, metidos nessa sainha, não deixam que eu me concentre nos zumbis_ – pensamentos maliciosos vagavam em círculos e aos tropeços pela mente cansada de L.J. como os próprios seres reanimados pelo T-Virus...

Só não podia deixar que, do mesmo modo, esses pensamentos acabassem por devorá-lo.

* * *

O Major Timothy Cain deixou o interior do helicóptero pela rampa da entrada de carga, mãos na cintura. Caminhava impaciente, olhos se alternando entre os soldados de uniforme negro da Umbrella, a aeronave ali estacionada e o vazio pátio da moderna Prefeitura de Raccoon City.

Os minutos transcorriam rápido, e não tinha muito tempo. O alto comando da empresa desejava realizar a "higienização" da metrópole o quanto antes, lançando sobre o centro dela uma das ogivas nucleares das quais tinham posse, e se Cain quisesse recuperar sua tão estimada cobaia, seria melhor que o cronômetro de sua ratoeira se mostrasse eficiente.

Aquele era o único ponto de extração em toda a cidade, no momento. Como esse momento antecedia o fim, seria o último local da evasão, a derradeira chance de fuga. Se Alice e seus amiguinhos ainda desejassem escapar, teria de ser através daquele helicóptero. Cain conhecia aquela mulher. Além dos poderes que adquirira graças à fusão do T-Virus com seu organismo, ela era determinada, durona. Restavam poucos minutos, porém estava certo de que ela apareceria. Confiava nisso. Bastaria então eliminar aqueles que a acompanhavam, derrubá-la, sendo que Nemesis se mostraria de grande utilidade nisso, sedá-la e levá-la ao laboratório central dos Grandes Lagos. Desse ponto em diante ela seria responsabilidade de Isaacs, e Cain teria cumprido seu dever. Talvez uma promoção o aguardasse. Coronel, talvez? Quem sabe viria a ter o mesmo posto do turrão Sergei Vladimir, comandante da filial na Rússia...

Contatando o quartel-general, ele ainda poderia adiar o lançamento do míssil por mais alguns minutos. Tinha esse poder, mas estava certo de que não precisaria utilizá-lo. Alice logo chegaria, seus companheiros tombariam, ele poderia recolher dados notáveis da luta dela contra Nemesis, e a seguir ela seria levada.

Tudo simples, tudo planejado. Restava apenas que ela aparecesse...

* * *

A marcha do grupo de sobreviventes durou mais alguns minutos, até que penetraram nas primeiras e estreitas ruas do distrito de Lonsdale Yard. A aparência dos arredores mudou drasticamente: os altos e modernos arranha-céus do centro da cidade cederam espaço a prédios menores e mais antigos, de arquitetura do começo do século XX. Sobrados, palacetes e pequenas mansões, todas possuindo jardins bem-cuidados, dominaram a paisagem. Os portões de ferro trancados eletronicamente prendiam no interior das propriedades seus antigos donos, agora zumbis. Alguns deles haviam escapado do interior das moradias e vagavam gemendo pelos jardins e quintais. Era possível identificar jardineiros, choferes, cozinheiros, além dos membros das famílias ricas... Todos reduzidos agora àquela cruel condição de mortos-vivos.

Tudo, casas, ruas, mortos-vivos, jardins... Tudo cheirava a morte.

- Eu ouvi falar que alguns dos manda-chuvas da Umbrella vivem aqui... – murmurou L.J.

- Viviam! – corrigiu Carlos, colocando o verbo no passado. – Os funcionários da Umbrella mais importantes que estavam na cidade foram os primeiros evacuados, logo que o vírus começou a se espalhar! Nenhuma pessoa dona de um cargo de peso na empresa ou parente próximo a ela ainda se encontra em Raccoon!

- Malditos... – murmurou Jill, cabeça baixa. Queria fumar, mas seus cigarros haviam acabado.

- Acho que você foi a única exceção, querida... – sorriu Alice, olhando para Angela.

- O carro que me levava para fora da cidade sofreu um acidente, e voltei para a escola... – explicou a menina. – Até que vocês me acharam!

- Teve sorte querida – disse Valentine, passando uma das mãos sobre um dos ombros da criança. – E esteja certa de que seu pai a ama muito!

- Eu sei.

L.J., por sua vez, continuava mais atento ao corpo de Jill do que a qualquer outra coisa. Observava cada detalhe, cada minúcia... Quando ela colocou uma das mãos sobre Angela, passou a observar a beleza que ela possuía: os dedos muito bem proporcionados, a pele suave, apesar do pouco delicado ofício de policial. Como aquela mulher podia ser tão perfeita?

- Carlos... – ele cutucou o mercenário da Umbrella, falando baixo.

- Que foi?

- Essa Valentine é um pedaço de mau caminho, hem?

- Bem, ela é bastante atraente, sem dúvidas. Mas é dura na queda! Duvido que vá querer alguma coisa com algum de nós algum dia, hehe!

- Pois é, isso é triste!

O cafetão em seguida voltou a contemplar os quadris e as seções das pernas da integrante do S.T.A.R.S. que se encontravam expostas. Perfeição, pura e simples. Apesar dos zumbis à espreita, dos monstros ainda piores ocultos nas sombras, L.J. poderia ficar pela eternidade admirando aquela beldade enquanto ela o guiava por aquelas ruas tenebrosas!

Foi arrancado de sua luxúria mental pela voz firme, quase masculina, de Alice:

- Aqui estamos!

Sim. Encontravam-se de frente para uma ampla área cercada por um muro alto de pedra, a única brecha composta pelo portão de metal fechado, adornado com pequenas esculturas e dobras. Do outro lado, um jardim de extenso gramado e várias árvores, e então um complexo de diversas construções, todas com dois andares, estilo arquitetônico também antigo como o resto do bairro e um setor mais afastado com quadras de esportes e pista de atletismo. Uma das construções, talvez a principal e que abrigava a administração, portava uma formosa torre com um relógio. Assim era o campus da Universidade de Raccoon.

- E então? – riu Alice, olhando para os demais e sacando suas armas. – Vamos entrar?

**To be continued...**


	2. 2

**2**

Greg olhou ao redor, ajeitando os óculos tortos que teimavam em querer escorregar para fora de seu rosto. A única luz no laboratório de pesquisas era emitida pelas telas ligadas dos computadores distribuídos pelo lugar, todos executando o programa de monitoramento de espécimes. Pelos tanques de cultivo distribuídos pela sala, semi-ocultos nas sombras, a nova série dos MA-121 era vista em seu sono induzido, seus corpos escamosos parecendo flutuar dentro do líquido nutricional que os envolvia. O cientista pensou que, apesar de terem se tornado zumbis, os outrora estudantes daquela universidade haviam morrido sem saber que caçadores implacáveis como aqueles eram criados metros abaixo das salas de aula. Melhor para eles.

Os MA-121 realmente eram um grande feito. Sua utilidade militar era inquestionável. No entanto, o principal fruto daquele centro de pesquisas não eram aqueles mutantes resultantes da mistura de DNA humano e réptil com um tempero de T-Virus. O verdadeiro tesouro, a verdadeira obra-prima, encontrava-se um nível abaixo, mais bem escondido do mundo exterior. Colossus. Uma das maiores criações já empreendidas pelo homem. Apesar de reconhecer seu ego comumente inflado, Greg sabia não estar exagerando.

Ele sabia que seus empregadores planejavam destruir Raccoon City com uma ogiva nuclear logo que o sol raiasse – ou seja, dentro de mais alguns minutos. Sabia que a companhia faria de tudo para conter aquele incidente, aquele erro. Mas Colossus era por demais especial, por demais único. Será que os figurões arriscariam mesmo jogar milhões de investimento e resultados incríveis no lixo? Greg acreditava que não. E por isso achava que a cidade não seria bombardeada antes que alguém fosse enviado para salvar ao menos os dados da pesquisa. O cientista se encontrava tranqüilo. De uma maneira ou outra, sabia que seria salvo, junto com seu estimado trabalho.

Tomando cuidado com os cabos pelo chão, que ligavam os equipamentos eletrônicos às câmaras, Greg dirigiu-se até o painel de segurança, onde, através de pequenas telas, era possível observar os raios de visão das câmeras de segurança do campus. Sentando-se na cadeira diante dos monitores, o pesquisador, pensando em seus feitos e em quando o eventual helicóptero de resgate chegaria, teve sua atenção voltada para uma das telas quando nela surgiu um grupo de pessoas: duas mulheres, dois homens e uma menina... logo em frente aos portões do campus. Algo inesperado, após um dia de tantos eventos que, nos cantos mais obscuros de sua mente, Greg já imaginara que um dia aconteceriam. Afinal, trabalhar para a Umbrella era lidar todo dia com a possibilidade de uma catástrofe de grandes proporções.

- Sejam bem-vindos... – ele murmurou quase inconscientemente.

Haveria ainda um pouco de diversão antes de escapar – ou morrer – ali.

* * *

Alice destroçou a frágil tranca dos portões com o fogo de suas submetralhadoras. Só quando faíscas voaram do mecanismo aparentemente arcaico que ela e os demais perceberam que ele também era na verdade eletrônico, como tudo mais em Raccoon parecia ser. Bastou então um chute da violenta mulher, recém-descoberta como também uma cobaia da Umbrella, para que o caminho fosse liberado. Tinham pela frente agora o extenso campus da universidade, e pouco tempo. De acordo com o "Doutor Destino", a cidade seria "higienizada" em cerca de oito minutos.

- Temos que encontrar o ponto de extração! – exclamou Carlos, avançando junto com os outros, arma apontada para frente. – Algum palpite?

- A pista de atletismo! – respondeu Jill. – É uma área ampla e aberta, acredito ser perfeita para o pouso e carregamento de um helicóptero.

- Ela tem razão... – murmurou Alice, parando de andar diante de uma placa que indicava em qual direção ficava cada dependência do campus. A dita pista de atletismo estava situada a leste da entrada, perto do prédio da administração. A mulher então moveu a cabeça no sentido indicado e disse: – Por aqui!

Todos a seguiram.

L.J., portando suas pistolas douradas, era o último da marcha, e continuava com os olhos fixos em Valentine. Reprovava-se por isso, achava que acabaria morto por uma iminente horda de zumbis devido a tanta distração, mas o stress era tanto, que precisava de algo para relaxar. E o que o fazia agora se sentir assim eram os bem-delineados e fortes ombros e braços de Jill, expostos acima de seu top azul. Era incrível como o corpo daquela policial era dotado de uma perfeita simetria, atlético e ao mesmo tempo sensual como o de uma deusa grega. Se ela ao menos o achasse digno de adorá-la...

- Andem, rápido! – os brados de Alice faziam o cafetão voltar constantemente à desesperadora realidade.

Pior era acreditar que morreria sem jamais poder ter aquela mulher!

* * *

Impaciente, Greg levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até sua mesa de trabalho, junto a uma parede, onde até então costumava permanecer boa parte de seus dias. O local era uma espécie de santuário seu, onde mantinha objetos de apego pessoal e se dispusera a organizar o ambiente de modo agradável. Uma das benesses da Umbrella era ao menos garantir qualidade de trabalho e vida a seus funcionários. Dizia-se que nos complexos subterrâneos da empresa, por exemplo, haviam sido instalados dispositivos visuais e sonoros simulando janelas com uma paisagem urbana, para que os pesquisadores se sentissem na superfície. Algo um tanto quanto ingênuo, se melhor ponderado, mas não deixava de ser uma preocupação com o bem-estar da "família Umbrella". Os figurões, porém, deviam estar mais interessados nos resultados e, visando-os, proporcionavam todos esses mimos. Não estavam realmente preocupados com os empregados. Canalhas como o maldito Wesker eram mesmo uns nojentos!

Greg riu. Não era prudente xingar, nem ao menos mentalmente, aqueles dos quais dependia agora sua vida!

Girou sobre a cadeira diante da mesa. Na parede atrás dela, fixara alguns pôsteres de filmes clássicos de ficção científica dos anos 50: "O Dia em que a Terra Parou", "A Coisa", "O Monstro da Lagoa Negra", "O Ataque da Mulher Gigante"... Greg era fascinado por tais clássicos do cinema, que transitavam entre o plausível e o bizarro. Talvez por isso aceitara assumir a chefia do Projeto Colossus. Tinha tanto a ver com tudo aquilo!

Riu de novo.

Seus convidados estavam chegando, e precisava manter a casa em ordem.

* * *

Jonathan Bird costumava ser o pacato jardineiro do campus da Universidade de Raccoon. Sempre trajando seu uniforme verde-escuro, boné da mesma cor e tendo em mãos sua tesoura de poda, principal instrumento de trabalho, o gentil senhor costumava ser bastante amigável com os estudantes e professores, que o apelidaram gentilmente como "Bird Risonho". Convertido agora num morto-vivo, roupas em frangalhos, corpo banhado em sangue e olhos vazados, o jardineiro ainda mantinha a tesoura em mãos, fragmento de sua vida anterior, enquanto vagava pelo jardim do campus em busca de carne fresca, aos gemidos...

Até sua cabeça ser estourada por disparos de Jill e Carlos, o corpo decapitado vindo então, tremendo freneticamente, ao chão coberto de grama agora vermelha.

Outros zumbis foram atraídos pelo barulho e pelo cheiro de alimento. Aos poucos, movendo seus membros podres, foram surgindo pelos arbustos, janelas, portas... Mas o grupo não podia perder tempo com eles. Se corressem, conseguiriam despistá-los. Precisavam chegar logo até o vital helicóptero.

- Ali está a quadra! – exclamou Alice, estreitando os olhos para enxergar mais longe. – Mas... não vejo nenhuma aeronave!

- Papai... será que ele mentiu? – Angela preocupou-se.

- Se mentiu, então nós faremos picadinho dele na primeira oportunidade...

Diante da violenta ameaça de Alice, a filha do doutor Ashford voltou a olhar para o chão, com medo.

Seguiram correndo, atravessando um trecho próximo a algumas árvores. Junto à sombra dos troncos destas, mais silhuetas de zumbis surgiam. Pareciam aparecer do nada, em número interminável. Uma verdadeira horda. Os gemidos se intensificavam atrás dos sobreviventes em fuga, compondo um coro mórbido. Alunos, professores, funcionários... Toda a universidade, agora morta, parecia querer cercar os recém-chegados.

Prosseguindo velozmente, o grupo de cinco humanos conseguiu chegar à pista de atletismo, ganhando o gramado em seu centro, que possuía um campo de futebol americano. O espaço era amplo e as luzes dos refletores em torno do local estavam acesas, permitindo que qualquer um que ali chegasse enxergasse com clareza: inexistia qualquer helicóptero pousado ali ou nos arredores, e não havia tampouco qualquer som que indicasse algum sobrevoando aquela área. Ou a Umbrella havia se atrasado... ou realmente aquele não era um ponto de extração!

- Acho que o "Doutor Destino" nos enganou mesmo... – resmungou L.J., alternando seu olhar entre os mortos-vivos que os perseguiam e os colegas, principalmente Jill.

- Então viemos até aqui à toa? – Carlos parou por um momento, ofegante e com a face frustrada.

- Ao que parece sim, e com a cidade prestes a ser varrida do mapa... – Alice era a mais irritada, olhando ao redor sem parar na tentativa de encontrar uma solução para aquele dilema.

Valentine colocou mais um "clip" de munição em sua pistola e tornou a apontá-la para os zumbis que se aproximavam. Sem piscar, acertou o que vinha mais à frente no meio da testa, derrubando-o. Depois, pausadamente, deitou mais três, sempre mirando com perfeição em suas cabeças e sem sequer recuar. Os outros a observavam, calados. A força de vontade de Jill era mesmo impressionante. Mesmo quando tudo parecia perdido, ela seguia lutando sem perder o controle!

- Será que o helicóptero não pode estar pousado em outra parte do campus? – ela gritou para que sua voz se sobressaísse aos tiros e gemidos. – A área é bem grande!

- Talvez, mas caso esteja, temos pouco tempo para encontrá-lo – respondeu Alice, retirando sua espingarda calibre 12 das costas, onde até então estivera pendurada.

- E desde que este inferno começou, nós estivemos em algum momento com bastante tempo disponível para lutar por nossas vidas? – indagou Valentine, olhando brevemente para os companheiros e erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Era um bom ponto. E todos já sabiam a resposta...

- Vamos procurar nas outras dependências então! – bradou Carlos, correndo na direção do prédio da administração.

Os outros concordaram acenando com a cabeça e, metralhando de quando em quando os zumbis que insistiam em segui-los, acompanharam Olivera. Tinham de também se acautelarem no tocante à munição. Ela não duraria para sempre. Ansiavam que durasse ao menos tempo o bastante para saírem dali...

Isso se o míssil nuclear da Umbrella não viesse antes...

* * *

Cain olhou mais uma vez para o relógio em seu pulso. A impaciência o dominava mais e mais. Nada de Alice, e o tempo se esgotava. Será que ela não teria sobrevivido aos perigos de Raccoon? Pouco provável. Além das habilidades sobre-humanas que o T-Virus lhe concedera, a agente Prospero passara anos treinando com os exércitos britânico e israelense. Mesmo antes de passar pelos experimentos em laboratório, ela já era a integrante da Divisão de Segurança mais competente já vista. Não era à toa que havia sido colocada como responsável por uma das saídas de emergência de um dos complexos de pesquisas mais importantes até então da corporação...

Teria então falhado em localizar aquele ponto de extração? Talvez, mas Cain confiava na competência de Alice. Ela já deveria ter deduzido que haveria um helicóptero ali!

Apesar de odiar o mero pensamento a respeito, o major via-se na obrigação de ter de requisitar o adiamento da destruição da cidade, ao menos por mais alguns minutos...

Até que seu celular tocou. No visor, um número não-identificado. Quem poderia ser? A prioridade da ligação, no entanto, era alta.

- Alô, Cain falando! – ele atendeu ao chamado.

- Major Timothy Cain? – a voz do outro lado era séria e imponente. – Aqui é o Presidente Wesker.

- P-presidente Wesker? – Cain gaguejou, pois falava com a pessoa que menos esperava. – Em que posso servi-lo?

- A operação por você orquestrada para a captura do protótipo Alice sofreu uma alteração. Deve se dirigir imediatamente com seus homens até a Universidade de Raccoon, há um experimento mais importante a ser assegurado. Enquanto ele não estiver fora da cidade, a higienização da mesma não será autorizada.

- E eu poderia saber que experimento é esse, senhor?

- Major, por acaso já ouviu falar do Projeto Colossus?

Constatando que desconhecia completamente o assunto, Cain calou-se e pôs-se a ouvir o superior...

* * *

O prédio da administração, com sua torre do relógio, abrigava dois andares e era relativamente amplo. Os corredores eram repletos de portas de madeira com janelas de vidro, permitindo que o interior das salas às quais davam acesso fosse visto sem que os sobreviventes precisassem entrar. O piso era, com exceção de alguns pontos do chão, todo xadrez, e as paredes adornadas com quadros representando grandes nomes do passado de Raccoon City e da instituição, além de prêmios e alguns painéis informativos. Um legítimo ambiente acadêmico, agora destroçado pelo T-Virus e suas criações. O único saber que dali em diante proveria da universidade era aquele pautado na sobrevivência a uma infecção viral.

Saber puramente prático, como demonstraram as duas balas disparadas por Valentine contra um primeiro zumbi, de terno e gravata, que tentou atacar o grupo logo após alguns passos prédio adentro. Logo outros vieram, brotando das salas e corredores anexos ao principal. As armas cuspiram fogo contra suas carcaças ambulantes, enquanto outros simplesmente presenciaram suas fontes de alimento passarem correndo por si, sem que pudessem alcançá-las.

- Não sei se passar por dentro deste lugar pra chegar mais rápido aos fundos do campus foi uma boa idéia... – reclamou L.J.

- Melhor do que ir pelo lado de fora, onde há mais zumbis! – rebateu Jill, disparando contra mais um morto-vivo que surgiu quase de súbito diante de si, escancarando uma porta.

O cafetão se calou. É, ela tinha mesmo razão... e as formas de seu corpo contribuíam para que ele não conseguisse contrariá-la.

Nisso, uma zumbi que um dia fora uma gorducha senhora idosa, trajando vestido rasgado ensopado de sangue, pulou sobre o colete de Carlos, por pouco não lhe abocanhando um pedaço de carne no peito. Felizmente os dentes podres do monstro apenas rasparam no tecido à prova de balas, Olivera tirando vantagem do movimento para dar uma forte coronhada na cabeça da oponente. Ela caiu inerte e, recompondo-se, o ex-mercenário da Umbrella deparou-se com a figura de Valentine, parada, mãos na cintura, observando-o.

- Cuidado aí! – ela falou num sorriso.

- Pode deixar... – um tanto desconcertado, Carlos voltou a correr.

Alice, por sua vez, eliminava os zumbis em meio a grande carnificina. Sem medo de morrer, muitas vezes saltava para o meio de um grande grupo destes e os eliminava um a um, utilizando mais de uma arma de fogo ao mesmo tempo. Assim, enquanto estourava a cabeça de um antigo secretário com um tiro de espingarda a queima-roupa, metralhava o peito de uma outrora professora de Ciência Política com uma rajada de H&K no peito. Nenhum deles conseguia sequer tocar em si, e aos poucos ia limpando o ambiente da presença dos infectados.

Em meio ao confronto, Angie se protegia como conseguia. Alternava-se entre Alice e Jill, e algumas vezes se aproveitava do cerco dos zumbis àqueles que os atacavam para distanciar-se até que o caminho voltasse a ficar seguro. E não demorou muito para que isso acontecesse. O prédio logo se silenciou, todos os mortos-vivos aparentemente aniquilados.

Até que um novo som tomou o ambiente... Sirenes, sirenes de alerta. O grupo olhou aturdido ao redor buscando a origem do barulho, até que notaram que uma das paredes do corredor se abria lentamente, seus segmentos de concreto recuando para os lados, revelando atrás de si uma espessa porta metálica contendo o emblema de perigo biológico, também se abrindo. Assim que o processo terminou, um novo caminho, escuro e incerto, tornou-se desbloqueado, com luzes vermelhas piscando junto ao teto, os fachos giratórios de claridade vermelha rompendo parcialmente as sombras a curtos intervalos. Era como se alguém houvesse revelado aos sobreviventes aquela passagem secreta, convidando-os a entrar.

- E aí, vamos em frente? – indagou L.J., apontando para o novo trajeto com uma de suas armas.

- Nós precisamos deixar a cidade antes que a ogiva seja lançada! – discordou Alice.

- Mas você viu algum helicóptero nos arredores? – ironizou Valentine. – Acho que fomos realmente enganados e não há nenhum por aqui. E talvez nem reste tão pouco tempo para a destruição de Raccoon. Creio que se o pai de Angela nos mandou até aqui, é porque neste lugar há algo que o interessa, e ele quer que nós obtenhamos isso, seja o que for.

- Esse desgraçado já nos usou demais... – resmungou Alice, colocando mais balas em seus armamentos. – Não aceito ir atrás de qualquer outra coisa que ele queira!

- Meu pai é bondoso, ele se importa com as pessoas! – tentou argumentar Angie. – Se ele nos trouxe até aqui, é porque o que ele quer que encontremos vai ajudar todos a não ficarem contaminados por essa doença!

Houve um momento silencioso, todos olhando para a menina sem pronunciarem palavra. Apesar de toda a ingenuidade que os poucos anos de vida lhe conferiam, havia certa firmeza inabalável em sua fala. Se não foram completamente convencidos, ao menos mudaram de opinião parcialmente. Carlos foi o primeiro a expressar-se:

- Talvez devêssemos ao menos dar uma olhada...

- Além do que, o lugar parece reforçado, não? – ponderou L.J. – Não há espaço neste andar para a sala ou salas até onde essa passagem parece levar, então aposto que há um elevador ou escada até o subsolo. Se a bomba vier, quem sabe não estaremos protegidos lá embaixo?

- Bom raciocínio – elogiou Jill.

Não é nem preciso dizer que tal ação fez o cafetão abrir um sorriso...

- Então vamos descer? – questionou Alice, visivelmente contrariada.

- Quatro votos contra um! – L.J. afirmou em tom jocoso. – Você é bem forte e ágil, mas vale por no máximo duas!

- Vamos então! – Alice exclamou olhando para o civil com uma expressão facial que levava a crer que ela o trucidaria, porém acabou apenas se voltando para a passagem secreta e adentrando-a.

- Vamos então... – L.J. deu de ombros e, acompanhando os colegas, continuava de olho em Valentine.

**To be continued...**


End file.
